Hidden Talents Aren't As Bad As You Think
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Paintbrush Dawn and her family move to Ponyville, but Dawn isn't sure about it. Perhaps one zebra can change her mind. :)
**I just finished watching the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Episode "The Cutie Pox" and this idea hit me. Also, I think Zecora is a really awesome zebra!**

 **My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic belongs to Hasbro. I only own Paintbrush Dawn.**

* * *

 **Hidden Talents Aren't As Bad As You Think**

Paintbrush Dawn looked around the empty room that was filling up with moving boxes. She and her family had just moved from their desert home to Ponyville and the young pony wasn't very happy about the move. Her mother came in.

"Are you going to unpack, honey?" She asked.

Dawn looked at her mother. "Mama, why did we come here to Ponyville?" She asked.

"Your daddy was chosen to be one of the Crystal Empire's royal guard, Dawn," said her mother. "We moved here to be closer to him and it's a good town."

"But it's not the desert," said Dawn sadly. Having been raised in the desert since she had been a filly, she loved the dry climate.

"True," her mother agreed. "But there'll be more ponies around for you to make friends with."

Paintbrush Dawn looked sadder at that. When she had been going to school in the desert, she had been made fun of because she was quiet and often sat alone. She looked up at the moon that shone through the window. "Bet the school here will be the same," she said softly.

Her mother smiled gently. "It might be different, sweetie," she said.

The sky-blue colored pony didn't think so as she brushed her green, purple, and blue mane before going over to her bed, tucking her hooves beneath her. "Mama, do I have to start school right away?" She asked.

"No, honey. I wrote your school and asked them to give you a week to get settled into Ponyville before you start and they kindly granted that permission," said her mother as she tucked her in bed. "Sweet dreams, honey. Remember that I love you."

"I love you too, Mama. Good night," Dawn said as sleep came surprisingly fast for her.

* * *

The next morning, after unpacking some boxes, Paintbrush Dawn went into town at her mother's insistence. Her multicolored mane and tail were tugged gently by the gentle breeze as she watched the other ponies, but stayed hidden by the stores and homes. She didn't really want to be seen as she watched the ponies mingle and watched the young fillies and colts play games. She then noticed the forest just beyond the town and was curious.

As she walked farther into it, she was in awe about the trees and the pretty foliage. Suddenly, her hoof hit a patch of mud and she slipped, quickly twisting herself around to try and regain her balance, but felt a sharp pain in her right front leg and cried out, falling down. She got up quickly, but winced as she took her weight off her right front leg and examined it, realizing it was sprained and she was lost. She decided to try walking with three hooves, but that proved difficult because she had pulled a few muscles in her back legs too and the pain was making her very tired. She didn't know what to do except lay under one of the large trees and rest a bit. She had just lay down before her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

Paintbrush Dawn stirred and opened her eyes to find herself in a room, but she didn't recognize it. There were bottles, pots, and various plants decorating the room. "Where am I?" She asked aloud.

"I'm glad to see you have awoke from that nasty fall you took," said a strange voice.

Startled, Dawn turned to find a strange pony coming up to her and she panicked, letting out a scream and darting back, bumping into a shelf filled with blankets that fell on top of her. She managed to struggle out from underneath them and saw the strange pony again coming closer. She quickly scurried back, making herself small as she whimpered in fear.

"Now, now, do not fear. You are safe here," the stranger said gently, seeing Dawn shiver in fear.

Zecora was a bit concerned at how frightened the young pony was and very gently nudged the young one's head with her own in encouragement. "Please don't carry on so. I'm not going to hurt you," she said gently.

Paintbrush Dawn looked at her with tears in her eyes, which Zecora gently wiped away before checking over Dawn's right leg. "Good, your injury is healing well," she said. "But I'm curious about how you fell."

Dawn sat up, seeing this stranger was friendly and trying to calm her down. "I…slipped on some mud and tried to correct my balance," she said.

She then looked up at her host. "Um, sorry if this seems rude, but, who are you?" She asked. "And, well, are you another type of pony?"

Her host smiled gently. "My name is Zecora and this is my house," she said. "And I am a zebra. What is your name, my little timid mouse?"

Paintbrush Dawn didn't take offense at being called that because Zecora had said it nicely and in a gentle, teasing way, unlike the bullies from her other school. "I'm…Paintbrush Dawn. I'm new here," she said.

"Ah, now I see why you reacted so," Zecora said with a gentle smile as she playfully poked Dawn's side, making the young pony giggle in response. "You don't know who is truly friend or foe."

Dawn shook her head. "I wish I had friends and, no offense, Zecora, but I wish I was home too. My mom and dad will be worried about me, but I got lost in this forest," she said.

"I understand, Dawn, my young friend," said the zebra. "Come, I will take you to the forest end."

Dawn looked at her in surprise. "Why would you do that? You don't know me, but you helped me?" She asked.

"It is what I do and I also sense a hidden talent in you," said Zecora.

"A hidden talent? But, I don't have any talents," Dawn said as she glanced back at her flank. There was no cutie mark there.

"Ah, but a hidden talent does not easy come out. It only shows when you have no doubt."

Paintbrush Dawn didn't understand what Zecora meant by that, but went over it in her head, thinking perhaps it was a riddle. They soon made it back into Ponyville and Dawn immediately shrunk back, which Zecora took notice of.

"Dawn, what is troubling you? I'm curious why you act as you do," Zecora asked gently.

Dawn looked scared and when she saw a bright pink pony come closer, she quickly moved to Zecora's other side, using the zebra as a shield while Zecora greeted the pony.

"Hello, Pinkie Pie," said Zecora. "I'm afraid my new friend is a little shy."

The cheerful pony suddenly appeared in front of Dawn. "Hi!" She said brightly, making Dawn jump in fright and quickly run off down one of the paths, making the pony confused. "Is she okay?"

"Do not worry, good friend," said the zebra. "Give Dawn time and hopefully, her uneasiness will end."

Paintbrush Dawn stayed in her room for the rest of the day, but then noticed how her leg felt better and then she realized something. "I didn't thank Zecora for helping me," she said. "I better do that first thing in the morning."

* * *

The next morning, Dawn went to one of the shops and found a small, intricate clay pot. Remembering seeing some pots like it at Zecora's hut, she bought it, thinking Zecora would appreciate it as a token of thanks and friendship.

She headed for the Everfree forest and followed the path, soon finding the hut and knocking on the door. "Come in," Zecora called out and Dawn opened the door and walked in.

"Why hello, timid little mouse," said the zebra teasingly. "Welcome to my house."

Dawn giggled and then smiled. "I was so afraid yesterday that I forgot my manners," she admitted as her face turned a bit red. "Thank you for healing my leg and for taking me back home yesterday."

"You're welcome, my dear friend," Zecora smiled as she gently examined Dawn's leg. "Your leg is fully on the mend."

"That's good," she said and then set down her saddlebags and opened one of them. "I found something I thought you'd like."

She pulled out the small pot and gave it to Zecora, who was surprised, but smiled at Dawn. "Dawn, your actions loud have spoken, for a symbol of friendship is a wonderful token," she said. "But how did you know a small pot I had need, for I had no place to put my vegetable seeds?"

"I didn't know that," Dawn admitted. "But I wanted to show you how appreciative I am that you helped me, even when I did run away from your friend."

Zecora gave a gentle laugh. "Pinkie Pie may give some at first a start, but she has a very big heart," she said reassuringly.

Dawn felt a slight twinge on her flank and turned to see a cutie mark there. It was a bright yellow sun with shining rays over a mountain. She gasped. "My cutie mark! It finally happened!" She said in happiness.

She then paused. "But, what is my talent then?" She asked curiously.

"A mountain you have climbed today, achieving something along the way," said Zecora.

It hit Dawn suddenly. "I overcame my fear, and gained a friend," she said happily. "And the sun, it's almost like yours, Zecora."

"Indeed, it does look a bit like mine," said the zebra. "It is truly divine."

Paintbrush Dawn then had an idea. "Zecora, I didn't tell my mom and dad what happened yesterday, but…would you join my family and I for lunch? I want my parents to meet you," she said.

Zecora nodded in acceptance of the offer. "Such a kind offer I will accept, from a good friend's request," she said with a smile as she and Dawn headed for the young pony's home.

Dawn's mother and father were surprised to meet Zecora, but graciously thanked her when Dawn told them about how the zebra had helped her.

"Thank you for helping our daughter find her talent," said her mother.

"Helping is what I do best, but I did only a part as it was Dawn who did the rest," said Zecora with a smile before turning to Dawn. "And more hidden talents I sense within you, but only one will show, as cutie marks do."

"That's okay," said Dawn. "Hidden talents aren't bad. You said so yourself, Zecora."

After lunch, Dawn walked back to Zecora's hut with her. "Thank you, Zecora," she said. "Do you think you can introduce me to your friends sometime? And, would you mind me visiting you for…oh, like…advice and stuff?"

Zecora smiled and nodded. "Of course, and whenever my advice you seek, come by any day of the week," she said.

Happy, Dawn headed for home. "Ponyville is going to be a better place for me. I just know it," she said happily to herself.

* * *

 **Yes, I know Zecora speaks mostly in rhyme, but the writers make it look easy. It's very hard to do actually. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
